Everlasting Love
by Addicted2Spoby4Life
Summary: With A gone the liars are finally free to live their lives. With Spencer and Toby's love growing, will they have everlasting love? Or will someone be there to knock them down? No matter what they'll always be together. The troubles of the past have made them stronger, and no one will be able to stop them. (Spoby centric.)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own PLL or its characters!

* * *

**The Proposal**

"Tobes?" She called out looking for her boyfriend.

They had moved in together shortly after she graduated from high school.

"Toby?" Spencer saw his truck outside before she came in, so where was he?

Spencer sighed. He was probably asleep. She kicked off her boots and went to the kitchen.

Grabbing a cup out of the cabinet, she poured water into it. Spencer glanced at the clock. 8:48. It read. She had left at eleven this morning and just got back. _Wow. _Taking a sip anddumping out the rest of her water, she walked up to her room. Well... their room. She missed Toby. There wouldn't be time for what she wanted tonight though, _he was probably asleep for work tomorrow. _She reminded herself.

Finally reaching the room, she was surprised to see Toby closing the door as he turned to go down the stairs.

"Oh. I thought I heard you come in." Toby smiled.

"You're awake?" Spencer observed, a little surprised.

"Yeah… why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"I thought you were sleeping for work tomorrow." She explained hugging him.

"I'm off." Toby reminded her, copying her actions. "We were going to spend the day being lazy together..."

"Right!" Spencer remembered. "Sorry I totally spaced."

"Soo…" Toby said distracted. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Downstairs." He added.

Spencer picked up on his change of tone. He sounded like he was hiding something. All kinds of thoughts ran through her head. _Was he cheating on her? Did he murder someone? Did he not want to sleep in the same room with her? _Okay that was ridiculous.

"Umm… is there something you're keeping from me?" Spencer nervously, wondered.

"No, just go pick a movie." He lied.

"Toby I can tell when you're lying." Spencer raised an eyebrow. "What are you keeping from me?"

"Just go watch TV. I'll be down in a minute." Toby avoided answering.

Spencer angrily frowned. "Fine, whatever."

She walked back down the stairs and sat on the couch. She turned on the TV and flipped to a random station, not caring what she watched. Toby came down a few minutes later and wrapped his arms around her.

"I told you to turn on a movie, not a reality show that has pathetic drama." Toby laughed.

"Then watch a movie by yourself." Spencer stated, tossing the remote down, as she removed herself from his arms.

"Come on Spence, really?" Toby rolled his eyes. "It's a surprise. And I just wanted to spend time with you before I showed it to you."

"You sure there's not some girl up there, half naked, that's waiting to sneak out?" She wasn't giving up.

Toby, always a calming boyfriend, wrapped his arms around her again. Only this time he made sure they were tighter around her waist. He leaned his forehead against hers. "Any guy, who would consider cheating on you, would be the world's _biggest_idiot." He pressed a soft kiss against her lips. "I love you too much to _ever_do that to you."

Spencer kissed him again, finding it too difficult to reject him after he said that. Pulling back she whispered, "You still up for that movie?"

"Of course." He kissed her one last time before walking over to the movie case. "What do you wanna watch?"

"I don't care." She made herself comfortable on the couch.

"The Notebook, The Vow, Titanic… this is obviously your section." Toby chuckled. "The Wedding Singer-"

"That one!" Spencer excitedly squealed.

"Okay." Toby pulled it out of the case and popped it into the dvd player. "Want me to go make popcorn?"

"Nah." She shrugged. "I'm good."

* * *

An hour and thirty-five minutes later the movie ended. Spencer moved so Toby could turn the TV off.

"Are you going to sleep now?" She questioned.

"No." Toby put the dvd back in its case and set it on the coffee table. "I want to play scrabble."

"Oh. I'll get it!" Spencer jumped up.

"I actually already set it up." Toby explained.

"Is that what you were doing?" Spencer laughed.

"Maybe." Toby grinned.

"And you knew I would say yes?" Spencer looked at him waiting for an answer.

"I had a feeling." He grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs.

"Someone's excited!" She giggled.

"Spencer…" Toby said before opening the bedroom door.

"Yeah?" She smiled.

"I love you." He kissed her lips softly.

"I love you too." She said as he pulled away.

Toby opened the door to reveal that their bedroom was lit by candles, rose petals were scattered around the floor, and in the middle of the bed was a scrabble board.

Spencer stood speechless.

"This is amazing!" She whispered, trying to find her voice.

"I have one more surprise!" Toby yanked her over to the bed.

Toby eagerly sat Spencer on the bed.

"Alright." He began. "We've been together for five years and I couldn't be happier! I know we went through a lot, but we made it through everything. I honestly _never_expected that you would forgive me for what I did to you and your friends, and the fact that you did… still amazes me. To this day, I still feel a spark each time we kiss. Each day we're together I fall in love with you all over again. I never expected to find love, I always thought the idea of that was ridiculous, but I found it in you. I love you. So much." Finishing his speech, Toby gestured to the scrabble board.

Spencer felt tears trickling down her cheeks as she looked down at the board.

_Will You Marry Me_

And in the place of the 'o' was a diamond ring.

"Oh my god." Spencer gasped.

"Yes, yes of course I will!" She cried.

She threw herself at him, and Toby immediately caught her in a hug.

"I love you!" She exclaimed.

Spencer pulled back and kissed him. The kiss was slow and passionate.

Toby pulled back and grabbed the ring off the scrabble board.

"Pour mon beau fiancé" Toby spoke in French.

"Je t'aime." Spencer repeated, only this time, in French.

"Je t'aime trop." Toby responded.

Spencer smashed her lips against Toby's. Toby responded with equal passion. He shoved the scrabble board off the bed, and pushed her back on the pillows. Spencer pulled his shirt off over his head. She wrapped her legs around his torso pulling him closer. Toby started trailing open mouth kisses down her neck.

"Toby." She moaned.

He unbuttoned her top and slid it off her body, leaving her in a bra. Spencer let herself get lost in the moment. She was a soon-to-be Cavanaugh, and she couldn't wait. As Toby began removing the rest of their clothes, Spencer realized something. There are people out there capable of loving her, and this is only the start of their journey.

* * *

******Hey guys! This is a new story I'm working on with ashley_the_liar on twitter. (If you have one make sure you follow her. I'm MomentsMelChil) Enjoy the chapter and review if you want us to continue!**

******Love ya!**

******xoxo, Mel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Announcement**

* * *

Spencer woke up the next morning with nothing on her body and a sleeping Toby next to her. She cuddled closer to him not wanting the perfect morning to end. Toby stirred and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"Morning beautiful." He smiled opening his eyes.

"Morning." She snuggled closer to him.

"Someone's in a cuddle mood." He teased.

"Shut up." She groaned, slapping his bare chest playfully.

"You're hot in the morning." Toby whispered, seductively, in her ear.

"You are annoying in the morning." Spencer mumbled.

"Thanks babe." Toby pulled away from her. "I'm taking a shower."

"Can I come with?" She asked. "I mean, I wouldn't want you to have to suffer through a shower alone. I can definitely help make it fun."

"Weren't you just rejecting me?" Toby laughed.

"But I want you." Spencer whispered moving to where he was now sitting on the bed, and placing kisses on his neck.

Toby pulled back and smashed his lips against hers. Spencer moaned into his mouth. Their lips moved in sync with each other's. Spencer wrapped her naked legs around his body and hoped he would take her to the shower. Toby groaned as she grinded against him. He lifted her off the bed and carried her to their bathroom across the hall.

The couple broke apart, momentarily, to start the water. As they slid into the hot water, Spencer let herself be consumed in her loved one's body.

* * *

"I think that was the best shower I have ever had." Spencer sighed, happily, waiting at the table for Toby to bring her breakfast.

"I'm offended." Toby mockingly gasped.

"Why?" Spencer giggled, as he set her plate down.

He kissed the top of her head. "Remember last month?"

"Mmm, you make a good point." Spencer thought. "Okay, all showers with you are the best." She winked.

"Remember that time when your parents were out, and you practically forced me into the shower so you could try out sex in some place new?" Toby recalled.

"Yes don't remind me." Spencer looked away embarrassed.

"And then your parents came back early because they forgot something, and we had to be quiet so they thought you were showering alone." Toby concluded.

"Thank god, the driveway was full and they didn't see your car." Spencer seemed to be sucked into the memory. "I have never been more thankful for you parking closer to the Dilaurentis' house."

"Me either." Toby exhaled. "Although you did make it pretty hard to keep from being heard. You kept moaning and whimpering."

"Well maybe if you would've stopped fu-" Spencer was cut off by Toby's hand covering her mouth.

"We do not appreciate that language here." Toby spoke in a serious tone.

Spencer licked his hand and he quickly pulled away to wipe it off on his pants.

She giggled. "You didn't seem to mind it last night when you heard me screaming your name as I-"

"That's enough." He cut her off again.

Toby ate his breakfast and made small talk with Spencer. When he was finished he put his plate in the sink. Before he left Spencer to finish her breakfast, he kissed her ear and seductively whispered. "And for the record, I think your hot when you talk dirty and swear."

Spencer felt him place a hot kiss on her ear and bite it softly. He tugged on it with his teeth, making Spencer shiver, before turning abruptly and leaving her alone in the kitchen.

"Tease." She called after him.

"Now you know how I feel." He yelled back, walking off towards his work room.

Spencer came in a short while later.

She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. "What are you doing?"

"Working." He replied.

Spencer moved her fingers to unbutton the first button on his shirt. "You sure you wanna work?"

She kissed his neck.

Toby nodded. "I'm sure."

She kissed his ear and repeated her words. "Are you sure?" She unbuttoned another button. Toby pulled away, and spun the chair around to face her.

"Have you thought about how we're going to tell everyone?" Toby questioned.

Spencer sat on his lap. "No."

"Maybe we should-" Toby started.

Spencer covered his mouth with hers. She impatiently pulled him closer and undid more buttons on his shirt. She pulled away to press warm kisses against his neck.

"Spence." Toby moaned.

Spencer rolled her eyes and stopped her actions. She looked at him. "We can do whatever you're planning, but they don't need to know this minute." She pouted, looking at him with her big brown eyes.

"You know, I hate when you do that." Toby admitted.

"Why." Spencer's eyes grew bigger, and her bottom lip started sticking out.

"Because you know I can't resist you." Toby pulled her closer.

She smiled, victoriously.

Spencer wrapped her legs around his body, and her arms around his neck. Their lips met in a searing kiss. Her legs squeezed tighter around his waist. One of his hands rested on her thigh, while the other one pushed her back into his body. They kissed each other harder, and Spencer let out a moan. She finished unbuttoning his shirt, and anxiously pushed it off of him. Toby picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

He set her down on the bed as gently as he could. She eagerly yanked at his pants, wanting them off. They were interrupted by Spencer's phone ringing.

"Ugh!" Spencer groaned. "Why can't they leave me alone with my fiance for one day?!"

"I love the way that sounds, you calling me your fiance." Toby wrapped his arms around her while she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"_Hey Spencer." Hanna greeted._

"What do you need?" Spencer rolled her eyes.

"_Well, someone's in a bad mood." Hanna teased. "I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the brew with the girls and I for old times sake."_

"Umm… I'm actually kind of busy." Spencer lied.

"_Fine. Whatever." Hanna hung up._

"Well Hanna's mad at me now." Spencer complained.

"Maybe if you would've talked to her-" Toby defended, only to be cut off.

"So you're taking her side?" Spencer snapped.

"No I just-" Toby began.

"How about you ask her to marry you? Seeing as you already made plans to hook up with her!" Spencer screamed, sitting up to leave.

"Spencer!" Toby yelled back. He got up and pulled her against him. "I'm just saying, maybe you should stop trying to have sex for a minute and hang out with them."

"I can't help it." She put her hand on his abs. "And I spent all day yesterday with them!"

Toby leaned down to whisper. "I know."

Spencer leaned into him for comfort. "Can we have-"

Toby started laughing before Spencer could finish. "Really? You just don't stop. _I'm_ gonna go call our friends and schedule dinner tonight so we can tell them."

Spencer frowned. "Jerk."

She plopped onto the bed as Toby left the room. Toby called the girls and invited them and their significant others over for dinner.

* * *

"Mmm, dinner looks great." Aria commented.

"Well it took me forever to make, so you better like it." Spencer complained.

The girls giggled.

"You said you had something to tell us." Emily said taking a bite of her food.

"Yeah, we'll tell you at dessert." Spencer smiled at Toby.

The girls all shared a confused glance.

Dinner went on and they all made small talk. Spencer left to get the cupcakes from the kitchen. She had a little thing stuck in each of them that said 'We're Engaged' in fancy letters. She slid her ring on. Earlier she took it off incase someone might see. Taking a breath, she grabbed the tray of cupcakes, hiding the hand with the ring under it, and walked back into the dining room.

"Okay! Here's how it goes." She explained. "You will keep your eyes on me until I tell you to look down." She walked to each person's plate and put a cupcake on with the stick facing away from them. "When I do you will see that there's something sticking out- Hanna!"

Spencer was interrupted by Hanna trying to turn the cupcake around. Hanna looked up and fixed the cupcake so she couldn't see what was on it. Spencer let out a breath of relief, as it appeared Hanna didn't see.

"Okay. You will turn your cupcake around and at the same time Toby and I will announce." Spencer finished putting the cupcakes on everyone's plate and took her seat next to Toby. "Look!" Spencer allowed.

Everyone turned their cupcake around and at the same time Spencer and Toby announced, "We're Engaged!"

The girls all squealed, and the guys looked shocked and happy.

"What?!" Aria squealed with happiness. "When?"

"You guys didn't tell us?!" Emily beamed, happy for her friend.

"Congratulations!" Alison nodded. Apparently she wasn't too thrilled.

"How big is the ring?!" Hanna blurted.

Everyone went silent and looked at her.

"I was just curious." She defended.

Spencer turned to the girls. "Last night Aria. We just did Em." She answered the questions. "And Hanna." She held her hand out and Hanna examined the ring.

The girls all looked at it oo-ing and ahh-ing.

"Caleb! If you don't get me a ring like this I'm not accepting." Hanna decided.

"Wow, thanks Han." Caleb huffed.

"Only joking. Sort of." She mumbled the last part.

"Soo…." Aria grinned. "Do we get to be bridesmaids?"

Spencer's face lit up. "Yes! But, um, Aria, I was hoping you'd be my maid of honor!"

Aria's grin grew bigger. "Really?"

Spencer nodded.

"Yes!" Aria's smile growing bigger and bigger as she repeated that word.

"Great. I was thinking we could all go dress shopping tomorrow. Is that good for you?" Spencer questioned.

"Yeah." They all said.

"Good because I already made the appointment." Spencer let out a breath.

After a little more conversation the girls and guys went home, leaving Spencer and Toby alone.

"I love those girls, but they do not understand hints." Spencer sighed.

Toby cleared the table and went to the living room to sit on the couch with Spencer.

"You know, we never did finish earlier." Spencer leaned over to kiss his neck. Toby moaned and pulled her into his lap. Spencer giggled as he started tickling her sides.

"Toby!" Spencer shrieked. "Come on! Why have you been avoiding having sex with me?"

"I'm-" Toby started.

"Am I not good enough for you? Oh my god why did I think you wanted me?" She got off of him and turned away, embarrassed.

"Spencer calm down!" Toby yelled, causing her to turn back to him surprised. "I love you. It's just fun to tease you."

Spencer smirked. "Then how about we go upstairs and you make it up to me?"

Toby picked her up and started kissing her. "You are really hot when you want sex, you know that right?"

Spencer smiled victoriously. "Good."

Toby carried her upstairs ready to let her have her way with him.

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing last chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one! Love you all. Review, favorite, follow. Can't wait for what's to come. By the way, the next chapter's going to be interesting. The return of the ex. IT'S GOING DOWN! Okay. That's your little sneak peek. Don't forget to follow at ashley_the_liar on twitter. She's the one giving me all these awesome ideas! (And if you wanna follow me I'm at MomentsMelChil) See you soon. Don't forget to review.**

**Love ya!**

**xoxo, Mel**


	3. Note

**I will work on two stories at a time until they are complete. First, Mistaken Love and Even Angels Have A Dark Side. Then, Forbidden Love and Just Give Me A Reason. Next, Living A Life Of Lies and The Other Half Of Me. Then, When The Sun Goes Down and Everlasting Love. Lastly, Heart Broken and I'll start Fame and Love then.**

**SU- Write**

**M- Write (If I have time after homework)**

**TU- Write (I.I.H.T.A.H. ^)**

**W- (^)**

**TH- (^)**

**F- (^)**

**SA- (^)**

**And when I finish a chapter I'll update. Enjoy and thanks for your support! Love you babes!**

**xoxo, Mel**


End file.
